


Bloody Romance

by A_dude



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/pseuds/A_dude
Summary: Spring, a beautiful time of year. Depending on your location there's cold or cool weather, snow (still), hot chocolate or iced tea, and more. But, what if winter wasn't so beautiful anymore? Instead of a white christmas let's have a crimson one. Blood scattered across the snow, guts and gore, everything you can imagine. Because, one night a year all crime, including murder, is legal for twelve continuous hours. What if you have to carry your loved ones halfway through, fearing the worst since help won't be available. Happy Purge Night, may the gods be with us all.
Relationships: Joker/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 1 day before the Annual Purge

Mitchell and Joker decided to go for a walk around the city of New York. About twice they've seen purge mask stands, with about a few people at each. The groaned and exchanged a few snide remarks about it. As the day went on the couple found themselves getting supplies to protect themselves since they were on leave, and stupidly out of Sentinel's base.  
"Gah, we really should've thought things through. Now we're stuck out in the open on fucking purge night", Joker muttered to Mitchell in the car.  
"Yeah, I've seen enough shit to know what'll happen. Especially in a big city like this", Mitchell replied as the clock neared seven.  
It was currently 6:58, and the two had slight confidence in their survival. 6:59, the two began to pray for theirs, Gideon's, and Ilona's safety.  
7:00pm  
"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcasting system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge, sanctioned by the U.S Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren all crime, including murder will be legal for twelve continuous hours. Police, Fire, and Emergency Medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning, 7am, when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers, and America, a nation reborn. May god be with you all.", the voice stopped.  
Soon after the Sirens went off and the Purge began. It wasn't long until the sounds of screams and gunshots filled the air. Joker soon decided that their alleyway was now a dangerous spot to be and moved out. Already Mitchell witnessed a guillotine attack, people dancing in other people's guts, and broken windows. It was terrifying how much hell could let loose in three minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell continued to stare out the window, until the car came to a sudden stop. He quickly looked over at Joker who was paler than he usually is.   
"Joker what's wrong?", he asked in a hushed voice.  
"Purgers, a group of them are headed our way", he replied.  
Mitchell looked in front and behind them, and sure enough there they were, all sporting a Purge mask. Luckily they were right in front if them and focused of something else. A plan formed in Mitchell's head and after a few seconds of arguing they switched spots. Now that Mitchell was behind the wheel it was go time.  
"Mitchell babe, I know they want to kill us and everybody around them but please don't do whatever it is I think you're going to do", the older male pleaded.  
"Don't worry you're just a slow driver and I was just going to take the wheel for the night.", Mitchell replied and eased Joker's worry.  
Unfortunately they waited too long and now the purgers were lined up in front of their car. They only had swords, knives, and chainsaws with them, no guns so they would be lucky if Mitchell performed a hit and run. He slowly backed the car up far enough to do what he had planned now. Hey, he's only doing it out of defence. The confused purgers soon made their move towards the retreating car, none of them expected Mitchell to stop suddenly and hit the gas. Joker cried out as a sickening crunch was heard after the thump of a body hitting the car. Mitchell kept speeding away until the purgers were out of site. He then went the speed limit the rest of the way through the city.  
"What the hell Mitchell?! You promised me you wouldn't do anything like that!", Joker shouted as he shook a little.  
"Hey it was either that or we both died", Mitchell replied with a smirk. Clearly the Purge was getting to him.  
An hour passed and Mitchell already ran over three trigger happy maniacs, killing all three shortly after.   
"It was for the innocent people's good babe", he said to a disappointed Joker.  
"I'll be honest, I hate having to do that, but if I don't we both die. Besides I sent my prayers to the god Hades, and I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides I keep feeling a cold, soothing presence when I save our asses. So there's that", he finished.  
Luckily it seemed they drove into a calm spot, so the duo cruised on a bit longer before coming to a stop to stretch their legs. Unfortunately they were being watched by a friend of the first group of purgers Mitchell ran over. And, he was determined for revenge.  
Mitchell dumbly separated himself from Joker to find some food for the Joker and him in the busted up gas station. Luckily there was a full store, whoever did this only wanted to cause damage for fun. The man snuck up behind Mitchell with his rifle locked, and loaded. He hid behind a isle of cleaning products and rose the weapon towards the unsuspecting Mitchell.   
Mitchell was grabbing two sodas when a loud bang sounded, and luckily he was unharmed. He turned behind him to see two people a man, and a girl about 15 years old. The girl lowered her weapon and looked up at Mitchell.  
"Are you ok sir? Are you bleeding?", she asked as she kept her distance.  
"I'm ok, thank you for saving my life", he replied with a slight smile.  
Joker ram towards the store ready to attack before Mitchell motioned him to stop. He tilted his head in confusion, because hey I think they want you dead. Mitchell soon explained the situation and that the girl save his life. Joker calmed down at that and apologized for his behavior.  
"It's no problem mister, my brother and I saw a creepy man follow your boyfriend into this store with a rifle in his hands. We figured that since you two have a car we could tag along with you guys. Oh, and I'm Misty by the way", the girl replied and moved some of her curls out of her face.  
"I'm Trevor", Misty's brother piped up.  
Trevor must have been in college given his mature features. Both siblings had dark skin and curly black hair, with silver-grey eyes to complement their looks. Mitchell and Joker agreed to team up with the siblings, and they went about getting their snacks and beverages. On their way out Mitchell took the creepy man's rifle for more protection. Luckily their car wasn't badly damaged, given that Mitchell drove over six people with it.   
"Looks like we've got company, we'll have to drive elsewhere if we want to rest", Mitchell replied and made sure everyone was inside before speeding off.   
At some point they had to steal gas from another station and kill three purgers while doing so. Afterwards they rested and ate a few snacks before moving on. Mitchell shuddered at the sight of a group of men about to assult a woman, and stopped the car.  
"Why'd we stop?", Misty asked.  
"We're going to save someone, those men look ready to rape her. Let's give them a little surprise.", Mitchell replied.  
That's all it took before the car emptied and the group went to the lady's aid. It took a few minutes to kill off the men and allow the woman to dress herself and walk to their car.  
"It'll be a tight squeeze, but everyone will be able to fit", Mitchell said as they packed up.   
They made sure to save and pick up more weapons and ammo after that. It was no time before the woman, Michelle, fell asleep after thanking the group. Let's just see how long they'll survive.


End file.
